heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.22 - All My Trials
The one occupant of the apartment for the moment paces around the room worriedly. He knows what he has to do... and does not relish it in the least. Billy was a good boy. A nice boy. He didn't deserve to get burdened with this... But, on the other hand, he was the Thorson's best friend. His closest friend. Keith had thought long and hard about it, and he knew that at the end of the day, this sort of news was best coming from an dear friend than an acquaintance. "... @##$ Darkseid...." Vorpal's home is not hard to find, truth be told Billy Kaplan already knew where it was. Vorpal is after all a known, and amongst at least a certain subset of people, fairly famous superhero who makes no real effort to hide where he lives. Not that Billy is a cape stalker, not anymore at least. As Vorpal curses a name that by all acounts Billy would rather see just erased from history in the way the old Egyptian Magicians would for the worst of all beings than even curse there is a change in the air. There is a dry cool, almost cold really, breeze and the sudden raise of static electricity that comes with Wiccan's teleports half of the time. The difference this time, is that there is no crack of thunder or flash of light. Instead a thin line seems to slice through the air and open up revealing a starfield beyond and Wiccan. As soon as he has stepped through into the apartment the portal closes behind him. Given his powers, and the nature of how he gets into costume, there should be no surprise the Wiccan's costume tends to vary from appearance to appearance. Some times it differs in small details, sometimes in fairly big ones. This time, either by chance or fate or some other reason, he has the most touches of Asgardian influence in his costume that he has ever had. His silver circlet is spotting a pair of large silver wings along the side, his normally ragged shawl like cape is in very good shape and looking almost like Thor's cape only wrapped around hsi shoulders more than hanging behind him, and even the accents on the front of his dark blue shirt look more like chainmail than than normal. At the same time in his right hand is his staff, and the left a sword with a blade that looks almost like it is made of rainbows and extreamly sharp looking, a sword that might be fairly familier looking if Vorpal has ever seen the Lady Sif of Asgard in combat. "Vorpal? Sorry about the..er...teleport directly in but you sounded like this was important and...it has been a bit of an odd day for me..." Keith hasn't told Billy about his weakness. He is able to hide the fact that he nearly threw up fine... but he is certainly glad when that portal closes. "It.. it's important. And I'm afraid the day's going to get worse. Why don't you have a seat?" Billy Kaplan watched Keith carefully, he does not look good at all. Of course he has no idea that his bouncing from New York right into the Gotham apartment is the cause of part of it. "I...oh man this is going to be really bad isn't it?" He asks while moving to find a place to sit. He leaves his staff propped against a wall but takes the sword with him, gazing at it and not looking Vorpal in the eye with a slightly pensive look on his face. Vorpal takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he finally opens them, it is with a focused look. "Billy... you are Eddie's best friend. It is because of this that I must tell you this so that you can look after him. It has to do with... Thor and Sif." Billy Kaplan nods as Vorpal mentions that he is Eddie's best friend and then takes a breath. "Something happened to Sif, right? Something...something bad and having to do with the Avengers right? I heard about you joining them, congratulations on that by the way, and...I have kind of already gotten a hint that somethingh happened." When he says that he raises up the sowrd so that Keith can see it. "Billy... they're dead." The words hang in the air, sounding oddly resonant in the small apartment. "Darkseid killed them... Brynn confirmed it to me. Eddie ... Eddie is an orphan." Billy Kaplan 's grip on the sword's handle tights till his knuckles go white for just a second and he closes his eyes once the words leave Keith's mouth. He had thought maybe they were captured, or she had been injured in one of the periodic conflicts Asgard gets into but...but this is worse than what he had been prepaired for. "****!" If Rebecca Kaplan heard, or was so much as told, the words that came from her son's mouth then the woman who was a life long beliver that one can raise a good child without raising a hand to them would tan his hide before spending the next hour or so washing it out with soap. Without even realizing that he has done so Billy has ended up on his feet pacing a bit as he, in clear and vibrent detail, gives vent to his very personal feelings about Darkseid and just what he thinks should be done to the being. Keith lets Billy rage on. This is exactly what -he- had done, albeit in private. When he thinks Billy's gotten riled up enough, he walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, gently. "Billy... put yourself together. Right now, Eddie is more important than Darkseid." You need to vote for other players before voting for Booster Gold again. You voted for Booster Gold too recently. You may only vote for a character once per day. Billy Kaplan stills as he feels the hand on his shoulder, stiffening slightly while an arc of electricity crawls down the blade in his hand before his shoulders slump entierly and he hangs his head. "I...I know and..damnit it had to happen now. It is bad enough everything he has been thought before they adopted him but...he has been in the middle of a fight with them over things and has been staying elsewere for a little while till things cool down and now this. He's going to blame himself, think he could have prevented it or caused it somehow." "Billy... I was in Apokolips. There is -nothing- he could have done to stop Darkseid. Darkseid is... unstoppable." The cat sighs. He looks at the Young Ally and pulls him into a comforting hug. "I've... I've been thinking of moving to a better apartment with Patrick, now that I'm pulling in a decent cash flow. Maybe Eddie can move in with us? I mean.. has he anywhere at all to go?" Billy Kaplan sighs and lets himself be hugged thinking about the fact that after he breaks the news to Eddie, and he will be damned if he lets anyone else do it, he is going to need to call Teddy because once Eddie and knows and is helped all he can Billy is going to need icecream and boyfriend hugs. "I know that, you know that, but he is still going to take it badly. But you are wrong about one thing, he is not unstoppable. There is no such thing. One of the fundemental alws of the universe, both in science and in magic." When Keith mentions the moving and offering a place to Eddie he blinks and looks around for just a second before nodding. "I...he is living in the space that our team uses as an HQ and crash spot for when we need it right now. But, I know Mom is going to offer to move him in...or possibly inssit on it in the voice that could make Thor stand down and sheepishly follow directions if he has nowhere else to go. It might be better, easier with adults that have a better understanding on the heroing thing and can keep a better eye on him when he starts to push himself to the breaking point instead of dealing with what he is feeling." "Your mother... the psychologist?" Keith says, and pauses. "...yeah, I wouldn't want to contradict her. Whatever is best for Eddie is what is important." The cat nods, and looks at Billy. "I know this is a stupid question but... are -you- going to be ok? Relatively speaking?" Billy Kaplan sighs a little and nods. "She would be doing it mostly as the Jewish mother she is though, if he had somewhere to go stable and with people that can understand not only his loss but how he is going to throw himself into heroing till he breaks I know she would push him to go there." When the cat asks him about himself he gives a small weak grin and nods. "I have been through worse. I have lost friends to more senseless things and...seen darkness. I will be ok. Besides, we are talking about Gods. Just because they are dead does not mean they are gone forever. I am sure we won't have to wait till we end up in Valhalla to see them again like I am going to have to to get Tony Stark's autograph." "Well... you should go see to him. I'll be right here if you need me, okay?" He asks, patting Billy's shoulder. "This... isn't easy for any one of us involved." Billy Kaplan nods at Keith and gives him a small smile again. "Yeah, he needs to hear it from someone he trusts, and before he hears it from anywhere else. I...before I go I want to know if you are really serious on the idea of getting Eddie to move in with you. He is 17, old enough it won't be hard to get the state to declare him an adult in the circomstances but...he is going to need a lot of help and if it is a good chance of it happening I want to make sure Eddie knows and all..." "I have no issue with Eddie moving in with us, Billy, once we move into a new apartment. Which should be soon. And Patrick will understand." The clone being, in many ways, an orphan himself. "Go and rest assured we'll do everything we can." Billy Kaplan nods at Keith and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Earnesta nd deeply felt he truely means it. He has, in his own way, pretty much everything and having people there to help his best friend who has never had what Billy has had means the world to him. That said he pulls a cellphone out of a pocket and dials a number on it waiting for it to pickup. "Eddie? Hey, I...are you busy? There is something kind of important I need to talk to you about...." Category:Log